Tango de tres
by lorenina
Summary: Lemmon, femslash. Pansy Parkinson es la reina de las apariencias, la princesa de Slytherin, pero además, quien utliza y manda bailar este tango de tres. Songfic. Te aviso, te anuncio de Shakira.


_Bueno, esto comenzó siendo un casto e inocente relato para un reto, que terminó con el relato lemmon que tenéis a continuación._

_Advertencias: Contenido femslash, relación chica-chica (en este caso chica-chica-chica)_

_La canción es de Shakira, Te aviso, te anuncio, y los personajes de JK Rowling._

_Por fis, dejen reviews, me haréis muy feliz (y no os consideraré unos pervertidos, después de todo, yo fui quien escribió esto, jejeje)_

**(·)---&---(·) Tango de tres (·)---&---(·)**

_Nunca pensé que doliera el amor así_

_Cuando se entierra en el medio de un no_

_Y un sí_

_Es un día ella y otro día yo_

_Me estás dejando sin corazón_

_Y cero de razón_

Ella era así, simplemente. Altiva, orgullosa. Manejaba a los demás como los demás pretendían manejarla. Su novio, simplemente fachada, pues la morena ya había entregado su corazón a otra persona. Y mientras su pelo azabache, liso, era zarandeado por el viento, sus ojos buscaban algo, sin saber el qué.

O quizá, sí lo sabía, pero no quería darse por enterada.

De nuevo, continuó hablando con sus amigas, comentando la ropa que llevaban puesta, sentadas en un banco del patio, ocultas de la vista de los que por allí deambulaban. Pansy se acercaba a una y le colocaba la ropa. Repasaba con sus manos las siluetas de ellas, mientras alisaba las arrugas que las prendas formaban sobre los cuerpos de las diecisiete añeras. A veces tocaba más de la cuenta. Pero no pasaba nada, a ninguna le importaba, porque ninguna conocía el secreto de la jefa.

Se sentó en el banco, cruzando las piernas. No llevaba ropa interior. Pero tampoco le importa. Pansy Parkinson hace lo que quiere y cuando quiere, y si mientras sus amigas discuten entre ellas, ella se dedica a subirse poco a poco la falda, nada importa, porque tampoco, la gente le hace mucho caso.

Es una reina, y como tal, solo hay que prestarle atención cuando ella lo requiere, sino, hechizo al canto. Nadie intentaba violar la intimidad de la joven. Sino, problemas con ella, problemas con su rey. Y aunque no lo superan, problemas con los demás.

A lo lejos, una joven la observaba desde una de las ventanas del castillo. Tenía la boca casi pegada al cristal y entorno a ella se condensaban las gotas de aliento sobre el vidrio helado. No se perdía ninguno de sus movimientos, y su frente estaba recubierta sobre una platina de sudor. Tenía la mano por debajo de su falda, tocándose, mientras observaba los movimientos que su morena le hacía.

Y después, dejaba de espiarla, se sentaba en el suelo, y jadeante, terminaba el trabajo. Su pelo pegado a su rostro, su respiración agitada, sus manos manchadas y olorosas. Y su corazón latiendo fuertemente.

Sabía que la reina Pansy Parkinson era conocedora de que la espiaba. De hecho, ella misma le había indicado cuando y como se mostraría a ella. Y ahí iba, la pelirroja, detrás de ella, comiendo de su mano, obedeciéndola sin chistar, mendigando un poco de su amor.

Pero después, la sorprendía con una rubia, que también, hacía realidad sus fantasías. Y ella, nuevamente, tenía que contentarse con ser la segundona, a la quien acudía cuando estaba aburrida y no había nadie más quien la distrajera.

Se levantó, se alisó la falda, se lavó las manos, se peinó. Cruzó una mirada con su reflejo, y suspirando profundamente, se alejó de los baños de las chicas con la mochila al hombro. Estaba enfadada consigo misma por seguir las directrices de una joven mayor que ella que no le hacía caso. Tenía dieciséis años y desperdiciaba su vida, solo por un sueño que la mataba todos los días.

Llegó a clase justo cuando terminaba el recreo. Sacó el libro y comenzó a seguir la clase, mientras sus pensamientos vagaban nuevamente a la morena.

Eran las cinco, justo a la hora a la que habían quedado. Estaban en el baño, y la joven pelirrojas esperaba apoyada en la pared. Observaba a la rubia, antes amiga de ella, ahora competidora, que se estaba preparando para recibir a la morena. Ella no había empezado, no quería seguir bailando al ritmo que le marcaba la morena. Observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo Luna se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa dejando entrever su sujetador negro de encaje, que destacaba sobre su piel pálida. Después observó cómo se quitaba los zapatos reglamentarios y los calcetines y se ponía unas sandalias altas de tacón, negras, y cómo poco a poco iba subiéndose más la falda, hasta hacerla minifalda. Por último, se quitó las bragas.

- ¿Disfrutas, Ginny Wesley?- preguntó la morena, soltándose el pelo.

La puerta se abrió y apareció la Princesa de Slytherin, la Reina de las apariencias. Pansy Parkinson, la chica que dominaba a todos y a todas. Observó a Luna lascivamente y después se fijó en Ginny.

- Oh, pequeña Wesley- dijo, poniendo una voz, indicando que estaba ligeramente disgustada.- ¿Aún no te has preparado?

Ginny giró la cara, pero Pansy se acercó y la obligó a mirarla.

- Te he hecho una pregunta.

Después de eso, comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa. Ginny quería detenerla, pero no podía, estaba paralizada, en parte, porque aquello la excitaba y sentía cómo poco a poco se humedecía.

Después, notó cómo le subía la falda, y mientras se apretaba contra ella, manoseaba bajo su ropa interior, tocando su zona más íntima.

- Se que me estabas mirando hoy, Wesley, sé que te estabas tocando mientras te mirabas.

Se separó bruscamente mientras lamía sus dedos pringosos y la observaba con una mirada maliciosa.

- Desnúdate- ordenó.

Ginny tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, así que Pansy ordenó a Luna que lo hiciera, y mientras la pelirroja observaba a través de la ventana, la Ravenclaw la despojaba poco a poco de sus prendas. Después, por primera vez, quedó tal y como era, con su piel pecosa, ante ambas jóvenes.

- Ahora, mira y aprende- le indicó Pansy.

Y aunque quiso apartar la vista, no pudo dejar de observar cómo tanto Pansy como Luna se lo montaban en el suelo frío del piso. Abrió ligeramente la boca cuando los dedos de las jóvenes exploraban las partes íntimas de la otra, mientras sus lenguas, a veces los sustituían y cómo sus cuerpos reaccionaban rápidamente.

Después de varios gemidos de placer y exploraciones, Ginny estaba con sus propios dedos jugando con su propio sexo, jadeante, cuando las otras dos la ayudaron a llegar al orgasmo.

- Por hoy, vale, pero para la próxima vez, obedece- le espetó la morena mientras ella y Luna se arreglaban y se marchaban.

Las observó salir de la mano, como si fueran una pareja normal y corriente, aunque la pelirroja sabía que a los pocos metros se soltarían y cada una se iría por su lado.

Pero era con Luna con quien se iba, y no con ella.

Pero era con Luna con la que jugaba. A ella, simplemente, la utilizaba.

Pero era a Luna a quien llamaba por su apellido. A ella, simplemente, le decía Wesley. A lo sumo, pequeña Wesley, pero nada más.

Era verdad que a Ginny también le daba placer y le hacía experimentar sensaciones nunca vividas antes, pero también, era cuando Luna no estaba y Pansy se aburría.

Y además, aquello era solo sexo, y no amor. Y Ginny se moría por escuchar una palabra de cariño de boca de la morena, aunque mucho temía, que aquello, nunca sucedería.

_Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio_

_A tus negocios sucios_

_Ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada_

_A prueba de patadas_

_Por ti me quedé como Mona Lisa_

_Sin llanto y sin sonrisa_

_Que el Cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti_

_Me voy será mejor así_

Mientras lloraba, recogió sus cosas y se vistió con manos torpes. Tardó más de la cuenta en limpiarse entera, enjaguándose las lágrimas. Echaría tanto de menos las caricias, que aunque fueran de pasión, seguían siendo caricias. Con Pansy no conocería ni conoció el amor, pero al menos, la pasión era sincera, y aunque fuera un juego, se había divertido jugándolo.

El problema llegaba cuando ella quería más, y parecía, que alguien se le había adelantado y Pansy le había correspondido. Recogió todas su cosas, y al día siguiente, iría hablar con ella y decirle que no quería ser más su mascota. Iba a ser difícil, pero debía intentarlo, si quería salir de aquella química destructiva.

Pansy no la amaba. Aceptar aquello, sería lo mejor.

_Sé que olvidarte no es asunto sencillo_

_Te me clavaste en el cuerpo como un cuchillo_

_Pero todo lo que entra ha de salir_

_Y los que están tendrán que partir_

_Empezando por mí_

_Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio _

_A tus negocios sucios_

_Ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada_

_A prueba de patadas_

_Por ti me quedé como Mona Lisa_

_Sin llanto y sin sonrisa_

_Que el Cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti_

La mirada de Pansy, de cierta incredulidad mezclada con superioridad, hubiera sido lo peor si a continuación, la morena no hubiera hablado.

- ¿Sabes lo que ocurre, Wesley?- le declaró, con ese tono de voz, que indicaba que iba a decir algo cierto, práctico, veraz.- Que tú eres una traidora. Y por muy buena que seas dando placer- sonrió y se acercó más contra ella, arrinconándola contra la pared,- eso no me basta para algo más.

Ginny abrió los ojos por la sorpresa cuando notó la mano fría de la Slytherin entre sus músculos, rozando esa parte tan delicada. Pero aquella vez, reaccionó y se apartó.

- De acuerdo, Wesley- cedió Parkinson, alejándose.- Tú lo has querido. No más.

Pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta, su expresión molesta, se tornó en una más maligna.

_Me voy_

_Tal vez tú no eras ese para mí_

_No sé cómo se puede ya vivir_

_Queriendo así_

Y a los pocos días, la primera cuchillada llegó. Conducida por la costumbre, Ginny fue al baño que nadie utilizaba de la segunda planta, para observar por la ventana, cuando describió a alguien, que jadeante, se masturbaba. Ginny la estudió desde las sombras. Era una chica de pelo castaño que recordaba que pertenecía a la casa de Hufflepuff.

A diferencia que ella, no era ni una _sangre sucia_, ni una traidora a la sangre. Quizá tuviera más suerte que ella, pero por alguna razón lo dudaba. Salió a los terrenos del colegio, y se escondió en el bosque.

_Es tan patético, neurótico, satírico y sicótico, tú no lo ves, el tango no es de a tres. Ay, voy planeando escapar y me sale al revés. Pero voy a intentarlo una y otra vez, voy…_

Estuvo llorando en silencio, cuando escuchó voces. Se giró y observó nuevamente a Pansy Parkinson. Iba junto a Luna Lovegood. Por una parte, sospechaba que la habían seguido, por otra, no. Pero cuando notó la vista de la morena clavada en ella, mientras Luna, de espaldas, se desvestía, tuvo la certeza de que habían ido allí expresamente para ponerla enferma.

Pansy abrió sus piernas, enseñandole su sexo, subiéndose la falda, deslizando una mano para tocarse, mientras la pelirroja no perdía vista de lo que ocurría. Sin darse cuenta, ella misma se estaba tocando, cuando Luna descendió hasta Pansy y hundió su rostro entre sus piernas.

Ginny, estática, observó la escena, mientras Parkinson gemía de placer y terminaba por decir.

- Luna Lovegood, te amo.

Y segundos después, otra voz la correspondía.

- Te amo, Pansy Parkinson.

Ginny salió de allí, corriendo, llorando, mientras se juraba una y otra vez, no volver a acercarse a aquella vívora.

_Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  _

_A tus negocios sucios_

_Por ti me quede como Mona Lisa_

_Sin llanto y sin sonrisa_

_Te aviso que estoy de ti vacunada_

_Que no me importa nada_

_Que el Cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti_

_Me voy, será mejor así._

_Ya me voy, ya me fui, es mejor así._


End file.
